DOUBLE SHOOT Jimmy Choo e a Ligação Errada
by Vi Escribano
Summary: Ela faria tudo por aqueles sapatos. Ele faria tudo por ela. E, no final, seus amigos pirados e bêbados acabaram por ajuda-los a se encontrar.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS INICIAIS: **DOUBLE-SHOOT signific que é uma fic com dois capítulos. Na verdade era para ser apenas um, mas ficou muito granda, então eu dividi.

Jimmy Choo é uma marca de sapatos - maravilhosa e inacessivel para pobres,como eu - londrina.

* * *

**Narração da Lilly**

-Ah, por favor, Lene. Eu não estou tão carente assim!

Na verdade, sim, eu estava, mas NUNCA admitiria isso para a Lene.

-Vai Lilly, só um experiência, vai ser divertido!

-Então faça você!

-Você sabe que meu chefe freqüenta esses sites, imagina se ele me vê e me convida pra sair?!

-Arg: , Ta bom, Marlene. Mas eu vou cobrar, e bem caro!

Sentei no computador e digitei no Google: (o pai dos burros :B) O Par Perfeito.

Sim, se você, pobre e burra alma ainda não entendeu, Marlene quer me colocar num site de relacionamentos virtuais. SIM, ELA ESTA TENTANDO ME ACHAR UM CARA PELA INTERNET!

E eu, pobre – literalmente :( - e burra pessoa aceitei.

-Ok,Lilly, ta pronto o cadastro. – ela falou após terminar de digitar.

-CALMA AÊ, deixa eu ler antes u_u.

_Sou uma garota companheira e fiel, estarei sempre ao lado do homem que me ame e me de carinho..._

-MARLENE! VOCÊ PARECE ESTAR ANUNCIANDO A VENDA DE UM CACHORRINHO, SÓ FALTA DIZER QUE EU VOU ABANAR O RABINHO QUANDO ELE CHEGAR!

-AOEJOJODJAODJOAJDOA...É verdade, Lills, perdão! – Ela riu e sorriu.

Vaca!

**

* * *

Narração do Tiago**

-Eaê, Tiago! – Sirius entrou no apê que agente divide, todo amassado, como sempre! – Tudo bom?

-CLARO QUE NÃO, SEU PROTOZOÁRIO! – Berrei – ONTEM, O DIA QUE AGENTE TINHA COMBINADO DE FAZER A MALDITA LIMPEZA NESSE CANIL VOCÊ ME FOJE! SEU CACHORRO!

-Calma cara! – ele deu uma risada canina – Isso é falta de mulher!

-Tsc... – Soltei um murmúrio de desprezo – Eu to saindo com a loira do RH.

-AQUELA GOSTOSA OO'?!

-É.

-Bom, eu tenho algo melhor para você...

-Olha lá, Black...

-Essa noite eu saí com uma loira sensacional – Não vou nem perguntar o nome, ele não deve saber... – E ela tem uma amiga também sensacional... Pena que elas não gostam de Ménage – Ele falou mais para ele. NOJO! – Bom, enfim, a amiga morena, tava fuçando no meu celular e viu uma foto sua...

-VOCÊ TEM UMA FOTO MINHA NO SEU CELULAR? – Falei assustado

-É eu fico vendo ela nas noites solitárias, Prongs, porque eu tenho um amor reprimido por você u_u.

-OO',

-Brincadeira, é a foto da festa surpresa que agente fez pra você!...Continuando, ela me deu o telefone pra eu passar pra você, eu anotei com pressa porque a Loira Sensacional estava me levando pro quarto, ta aqui:

Sirius me deu um guardanapo com uma letra-garrancho, um telefone e o nome de uma menina, parecia ser Louize, mas não tenho certeza, sabe, pela letra do Sirius.

-Mais tarde eu ligo.

**

* * *

**

**Narração da Lilly**

Desde que a Lene criou aquela conta naquele site ridículo para mim – uma semana atrás - ela que a tem administrado, o que é ótimo, senão, aquele cadastro , assim como meu Orkut e twitter – não tenho paciência para modernidades e inclusão digital – ,estaria criando teias de aranha.

-Lilly, você tem uma mensagem!

-Leia.

-_Olá, meu nome é Trevor, venho por meio desta mensagem, convidar-lhe, minha bela dama, para um café, ou um drink, como a senhorita preferir. Por favor, responda o mais urgente possível. Afetuosamente._ – Ela terminou de ler rindo.

-_Afetuosamente? – _Repeti, rindo.

-_Minha bela dama?_- Ela riu também.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Lene. NÃO! - Eu continuei rindo.

-LILLS! Vai, sai com ele, será divertido!

-Eu não, ele deve ser um velho!...Talvez um maníaco!

-Lilly, se você sair com ele eu te dou meus Jimmy Choo Pretos!

-Os pretos? – Meus olhinhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Eu já podia me imaginar desfilando pela Quinta Avenida, com o par de Jimmy Choo preto e um, sobretudo xadrez, indo tomar um Baunilia Latte no Starbucks.

-Só se você for tomar um drink com ele.

-MANDA MEU TELEFONE PARA O MANIACO! E VAI PEGAR OS MEUS JIMMY CHOO!

Ela riu e seguiu as instruções.

* * *

**Narração do Tiago**

-Liga para a Morena Sensacional, Prongs!

-Tá,tá... – peguei o papel do bolso – Err... – PUTA QUE PARIU, QUE É QUE TÁ ESCRITO AQUI?

Err... Vamos lá então.

Peguei o telefone e comecei a discar:

5523 – isso aqui é um 3 ou um 8? Foda-se, vai o 8 – 8861 (N/A: Espero que esse telefone não exista de verdade OO').

Tum

Tum

Tum

-Alô? – Uma voz doce e feminina atendeu do outro lado.

-Err... Oi.

-Ah, você deve ser _o cara_ – ela falou, seu tom de voz parecia um pouco desanimado. Vai ver é minha imaginação.

-É, devo ser eu. – Continuei. – Bom, você me passou o telefone e eu liguei. Gostaria de saber se gostaria de tomar um café, ou algo assim.

**Narração da Lilly**

Eu já iria responder que não e falar que aquele cara era um atrevido, mas então, Lene começou a balançar as sandálias na minha frente:

-Claro! Seria ótimo! - Falei incrivelmente animada.

-Certo. Agente se encontra no Starbucks da Quinta Avenida, às 16:30?

*OOOOO*

-Claro, serei a ruiva de JIMMY CHOOO pretos – gritei empolgada.

-Err... – Ele parecia enrolado ao se descrever, deve ser mesmo muito feio – Serei o cara de camisa pólo preta e calça jeans.

-Certo. Tchau

-Tchau.

X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X-

**Narração do Tiago**

Ruiva? Achei que o Six tinha me dito _Morena Sensacional_, bom, ele devia estar bêbado demais para reparar na cor dos cabelos da garota. Só espero que ela seja bonita de verdade u_u

O que são Jimmy Choo?

Eu tenho uma camisa pólo preta?

Mano, fodeu.

* * *

**Narração da Lilly**

Ok, modéstia a parte, eu estou linda. Coloquei meu Jeans reto escuro, uma camiseta branca com uns desenhos, meu cachecol vermelho e amarelo (N/A: Eu tinha que fazer algum tipo de apelação pró-Grifinória!), meu sobre tudo preto – sim, desisti do sobretudo xadrez – e meus sapatos novos – pelo menos novos para mim -, estava bonita de mais para ir me encontrar com um velho tarado. Dane-se, depois do "encontro-tortura" vou fazer umas comprinhas, sabe, para os novos sapatos não se sentirem sozinhos*--*.

Sai correndo para a garagem – desci 5 andares de salto, meu maldito prédio de pobre não tem elevador ç-ç – abri a porta do meu carro e fui dirigindo para a quinta avenida, o que não era muito longe. Parei um pouco antes do Starbucks, numa dessas garagens que eles te enfiam a faca. Pois é.

X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X-

**Narração do Tiago**

Sentei numa mesinha e fiquei esperando a garota. Eu achei uma camisa pólo preta nas minhas coisas, e pesquisei no Google o que era um Jimmy Choo. AGORA, COMO A MENINA LOUCA QUER QUE EU A RECONHEÇA PELA COR DOS SAPATOS?!

10 minutos depois...

Ela está atrasada.

15 minutos depois...

Se eu ficar aqui mais 5 minutos esperando vou embora

20 minutos depois...

QUEM ELA PENSA QUE É PARA FAZER TIAGO POTTER ESPERAR? U___U.

WOOOA!

A-acho que ela sabe _quem ela é_ para fazer Tiago Potter esperar, uma menina estava caminhando, ela era ruiva com os olhos muito verdes, estava com um, sobretudo preto e sapatos também pretos!

Ela começou a olhar para os lados, acho que para me encontrar, então eu levantei a minha mão, sabe: para ela me ver.

X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X-

**Narração da Lilly**

Cara, ele é um velho feio e tarado e ainda vai me fazer esperar, quem ele pensa que ele é? u-u.

Olhei para os lados e vi um cara sorrindo para mim. Estava com uma pólo preta e calça jeans, tinha os cabelos bagunçados, olhos castanho-esverdeados e usava óculos. Deve ter me confundido com alguém, era bonito demais para ser o Trevor.

Mas, por via das duvidas apontei meu dedo para a minha pessoa e ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

Me aproximei de sua mesa e me sentei.

-OI, er... Você deve ser Louize. – ela falou.

-Não – eu ri. – Lilly. – Corrigi. Falei para a Lene não colocar aqueles desenhos feios no meu nome. O coitadinho do cara é míope e não conseguiu ler u-u.

X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X-

**Narração do Tiago**

-E Você deve ser o Trevor. – Ela disse.

-Não, sou o Tiago – Eu ri. O Sirius devia estar tão bêbado que errou meu nome.

Ela pediu um Baunilha Latte e eu um Chocolate quente.

Começamos a conversar sobre coisas bem toscas. Ela é muito engraçada, adora sapatos e roupas e acabou de falar que se ganhasse na mega sena compraria o Manolo que a Madonna usou na turnê like a virgin (vamos fingir que eu conheço as turnês da Madonna). Até que começamos a falar sobre a nossa infância.

-Eu morava no interior, fiquei lá até os meus 15 anos, então vim morar aqui com minha tia – ela disse.

-Também morava no interior, mas me mudei só com 20 anos.

-Em qual cidade?

-New Sturgest.

-Nossa, eu também! – ela disse surpresa.

-Será que nossos pais se conhecem? – Perguntei, dando um gole no meu chocolate.

-Provavelmente. Todo mundo se conhece naquele lugar. – Ela falou. Parecia um pouco amargurada.

-Porque você saiu de lá?

Ela deu um suspiro nostálgico.

-Se você não quiser responder, entendo.

-Não, tudo bem. – Ela começou – eu tinha um amigo, ele gostava de mim, mas eu não queria ficar com ele, sabe, coisa de adolescente – ela sorriu amarelo. – E tinha um namorado. Um desgraçado, para ser mais exata. Ele tinha ciúmes do meu amigo. Um dia, o idiota bebeu demais em uma festa de escola e tentou me bater, e o Prongs estava por perto, ficou muito bravo e eles brigaram, brigaram feio. O Prongs venceu – ela sorriu meio viajando -, ele brigava bem, - ela riu – bom, o fato é que, no dia seguinte, com a moral ferida na frente de toda a escola, Severus, meu namorado, decidiu que iria se vingar, ele atirou no Prongs, que ficou num estado grave, desacordado por uma semana. – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas – Eu fui ao hospital todos os dias, dormia lá quando deixavam, e quando o médico me disse que meu amigo iria acordar eu arrumei as minhas coisas e vim para Manhattan. Não agüentaria olhar o Prongs de novo, não depois do que eu fiz.

-Ruiva? – Falei atônito.

-P-Prongs – Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:** Muita maldade ter parado bem nessa parte? He-he.

Bem, espero que tenham gostado e que comentem, vou postar a segunda parte em NO MÁXIMO ESTOURANDO 2 dias, mas espero postar bem antes.

Bjs

V.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTAS INICIAIS:** Demorei um pouco mais estou aqui :)

Espero que gostem, garotas :)

* * *

**Narração de Tiago**

_ Ruiva? – Falei atônito._

_ -P-Prongs – Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas._

Ela se levantou e eu levantei também, e então ela me abraçou muito forte, quase me sufocando.

-Tiago, eu, me desculpe, eu não devia, eu devia ter te ouvido, eu...

-Lilly, já se passaram 10 anos, e você ainda se culpa por essa bobagem?

-Você ficou muito mal.

-Eu sou vaso ruim, e vaso ruim não quebra fácil, mulher!

Ela soltou uma risada e me abraçou de novo.

-Você não deveria ter fugido. – sussurrei no ouvido dela

X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X-

**Narração da Lilly**

Incrível como a respiração dele ainda me faz tremer. Me sinto como uma adolescente de novo. Isso é constrangedor.

-Eu fiquei apavorada.

Pude sentir o rosto dele se curvando num sorriso.

Nos largamos, ele pagou a conta, e então sentamos num banquinho, na frente de uma praça, ali na frente do Starbucks.

-Então, porque você saiu da cidade? – Perguntei para ele.

-Para te encontrar.

-Tiago, como...?

-Minha mãe me disse, só 5 anos depois, quando achou que eu não iria mais ir atrás de você. Ela disse que você a fez jurar que não me deixaria te procurar.

-Mas já haviam passado cinco anos.

-E eu precisava te ver Lilly.

X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X-

**Narração da Marlene.**

Me sentei no sofá e comecei a rodar os canais...O que será que a Lills ta fazendo essa hora, aposto que o velho deve ser muito feio.

Oba começou Shakespeare Apaixonado, um dos meus filmes preferidos *OOO*.

TRIIIIIIM

TRIIIIIIM

TRIIIIIIM

Porra, o telefone vem me tocar bem agora u-u.

-Que foi? – Atendi mal educada.

-Gostaria de, por obséquio, falar com a Lillian Ruiva 86 – Uma voz falou do outro lado. Lillian Ruiva 86 é o Nick da Lills no site de relacionamentos!

-Quem deseja?

-Trevor. Trevor Biônico 63.

-OO'... Ela já está com você.

-Não.

Desliguei o telefone na cara dele.

MEU DEUS, MINHA AMIGA FOI ENGANADA.

Peguei minha bolsa e corri até a maldita garagem, porque a porra do prédio não tem elevador Ç-Ç.

Peguei meu carro e fui voando até o Starbucks da Quinta Avenida.

MEU DEUS, E SE ELA FOR ASSASSINADA? OO'.

X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X-

**Narração de Sirius:**

O Prongs saiu com a Morena Sensacional e a casa agora é toooda minha.

Liguei o computador e conectei a internet, quando meu celular começou a tocar:

"_Vai de bicicleta com a saia curtinha, uma mão no guidão outra tampando a calcinha... "_(N/A: A musiquinha do toque de celular é dedicada a Bruna M.)

-Alô.

-Sirius, gostosão.

-Err... Oi?

-Aqui é a Giovanna.

QUEM?

-Oi, Gi.

-Então, cachorrão, liguei para falar que seria bom você não dar o telefone da minha amiga para o seu amigo.

AH, é a Loira Sensacional no telefone.

-Por quê?

-Sabe, ela, na verdade tem problemas psicológicos sérios, algo como obsessão compulsiva, era para ela estar internada, mas ontem era aniversário dela e eu a levei para dar uma voltinha comigo, então, depois levei ela de volta para a clínica. Mas hoje de manhã, quando eu fui visitá-la ela havia fugido.

-OO'.

Desliguei o celular.

MEU DEUS. EMPURREI UMA MANIACA PARA O PORNGS!

Peguei o meu carro e fui atropelando a galera toda até a Quinta Avenida – O Tiago é um pervertidinho que sabe que qualquer garota se entrega com um simples cafezinho. – Cheguei no Starbucks fazendo olhando para todos os lados, estava pronto para ir pra policia falar que meu amigo estava sendo torturado até a morte por uma maníaca, quando...

X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X-

**Narração da Lilly.**

_-Tiago, como...?_

_ -Minha mãe me disse só cinco anos depois, quando achou que eu não iria mais ir atrás de você. Ela disse que você a fez jurar que não me deixaria te procurar._

_ -Mas já haviam passado 5 anos._

_ -E eu precisava te ver Lilly._

Seus olhos encontraram os meus, como uma súplica silenciosa. Eu apenas desviei o olhar, visando as minhas mãos como se elas fossem super interessantes. Meu rosto estava corado, e eu odiava que me vissem assim.

Ele levantou meu rosto com uma das mãos e nossos olhares se encontraram novamente.

Ele se aproximou de mim, devagar, como se eu pudesse fugir novamente. Num outro instante, suas mãos já estavam em volta da minha cintura, meus braços entorno de seu pescoço e as nossas bocas coladas. Aquele beijo foi se aprofundando, e meu coração pulava dentro do meu peito, minha respiração falhava e minhas pernas estavam moles. Ele sabia disso, podia perceber que estava sorrindo. O momento perfeito não podia ser estragado, até que...

-TIRE AS MÃOS DA MINHA AMIGA SEU MONTE DE BOSTA DE MORCEGO! – Ouvi a voz de Marlene e nos separamos.

-SAI DAÍ SUA MULHER CARENTE E LOUCA! – Então ouvimos a voz de um cara. Olhei e... Q_ue cara_.

X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X-

**Narração de Tiago**

O momento que eu sonhei por _anos luz_ estragado por uma menina estranha e o futuro homem morto Sirius Black.

-O que foi Black?Eu estou em um encontro! – Falei irritado.

-FIQUE LONGE DELA, PRONGS. ELA É LOUCA, FUGIU DO HOSPICIO PARA TE TORTURAR ATÉ A MORTE!

Lilly me lançou um olhar confuso.

-O que você usou hoje, Padfoot?

-Bebi umas cervejas, mas isso não vem ao caso. ELA VAI TE MATAR.

-LILLY, SE SEPARE DESSES CARAS, ELES SÃO UMA GANGUE, VÃO TE MATAR, SEQUESTRAR, TORTURAR AHHHHHH! – A menina loira começou a gritar.

-Lene, ta tudo bem? – Lilly perguntou preocupada.

-Comigo ta, mas com você não vai ficar!

-Lene...

-LILLY, SE AFASTE! – A garota loira gritou no exato momento que o Sirius gritou:

-PRONGS SE AFASTE!

**-**Com licença, eu estou tentando salvar a vida da minha amiga aqui, da pra você PARAR DE GRITAR? – Berrou a "amiga" da Lills.

-EU TO TENTANDO SALVAR O MEU AMIGO, LOIRA AGUADA.

-CACHORRO!

Eu peguei a mão da Lilly e nós nos levantamos juntos. O que não foi uma boa idéia...

-TIRE AS MÃOS DELA! – A loira gritou, então pegou um negócio de dentro da bolsa apontou para os meus olhos, por debaixo dos óculos e apertou um spray.

-AHHHHHHHH É SPRAY DE PIMENTA. AHHHHHHH. MEUS OLHOS VÃO CAIIIR!

-MARLENE! – Lilly ralhou e veio para o meu lado, assoprar meu olho, Sirius puxou o celular:

_-Preciso de uma ambulância, meu amigo foi atacado por uma loira descontrolada._

-LOIRA DESCONTROLADA É A SUA MÃE!

-MINHA MÃE SÓ É DESCONTROLADA, NÃO É LOIRA NÃO!

-AH, VÁ SE FODER SEU ESTUPRADOR DE RUIVAS INOCENTES.

-MENINA, VOCÊ TA MUITO STRESSADA.

-...

-ISSO É FALTA DE SEXO!

-WHHHAT OO'? – A garota pulou no pescoço do Six.

**Narração de Lillian Evans:  
**

-Calma, Prongs, a ambulância que seu amigo chamou está chegando, calma. – Eu assoprava os olhos dele.

-AAAAARDE!

MAS O QUE FOI QUE DEU NA LENE?

-FOI AQUI QUE CHAMARAM UMA AMBULÂNCIA? – Perguntou uma voz diferente.

Nesse instante Lene largou o pescoço do amigo do Tiago e esse largou os pulsos da Lene.

-Ele está com spray de pimenta nos olhos.

**X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X-**

Agente chegou ao hospital, trataram do Tiago e nós contamos o que havia acontecido para o Sirius e para a Marlene, eles deram risada e meio que fizeram as pazes _de mais_.E agora estamos indo embora.

-T-T-TIAAAAAAGO POTTER!!!!!!! – Ouvimos uma voz gritando atrás de nós, nos viramos e então vimos uma garota morena, com os olhos castanhos meio abobalhados, ela tinha uma camisa de força amarrada no corpo, mas o nó estava solto, então ela chacoalhava os braços retardadamente – AMOR DA MINHA VIIIIIIIIDA, OOOOOH, VOCÊ VEIO ME SALVAR, PRINCIPE, VEIO ME TIRAR DOS HOMENS MAAAAUS!

-Err... Na verdade, não. – Ele disse bem abobalhado.

-OH, VENHA ME DAR O BEIJO DA VIDA!

-Louize, hora do remédio. – Apareceu um enfermeiro-armário atrás dela e enfiou uma seringa gigante na bunda da garota que caiu desmaiada no chão. – Desculpe o transtorno, às vezes as enfermeiras não amarram a camisa de força direito...

Olhei para o Tiago que estava rindo descontroladamente e comecei a rir também.

Nós saímos do hospital e no horizonte o crepúsculo brilhava. Ele me virou em sua direção e colou nossas testas.

-Eu preciso te falar uma coisa, há muito tempo.

-O que?

-Eu te amo.

Estremeci, e meu rosto se iluminou num sorriso.

-Eu sei.

Então colei os nossos lábios, num beijo apaixonado e quente, como se estivéssemos começando com chave de ouro uma relação cheia de beijos quentes e apaixonados. E estávamos.

Depois que eu desenlacei o seu pescoço e ele minha cintura eu disse:

-_Eu_ que te amo!

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS: **Como eu tive coragem de postar esse final tão sem graça?

Eu sei, me perdoem ;(

Bjs


End file.
